The Song of the Heart's embrace
by Platinumfrost
Summary: Draco ends up at Hermione's house unexpected and all they want is friendship. However I think we all know things don't go as planned... Please Read & Review COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1:Deeper Into You

-1A/N: the song is Deeper into you by TRUSTcompany, one of my fav. Songs of all time.

Disclaimer: don't own it

The song of the Heart's embrace

Chapter One

_I feel it eating in me, while you still drown me. _

_And cross the line over and over again. _

_It's all around me, now I'm here cause of you._

He turned to her and tried hard to understand her expression, it could be read in so many different ways and he really didn't want to read it wrong.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked, catching only glimpses of him in the reflection of the rain-smothered window.

"I don't know…" he replied, scrunching up with face with worry.

"How did you find me?" she questioned, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"I don't know…" he whispered, confusing filling his mind.

"You don't know?" anger rose in her voice, like she was preparing to pounce. "Is that all you can say? Turning up at my house unexpected, asking for shelter… asking me for anything really is shocking."

"It's okay, I'll go," he whispered, bringing a hand to reach for the door.

"Sit down," Hermione said, finally turning around to address him, looking at him properly for the first time.

His clothes were loose, dirty, and baggy, his skin tight to his skin, gaunt and haunting cheeks compliment straggly, greasy hair and dreary, baggy eyes.

"Hermione… Granger, I mean… please let me stay, only if it is for a little while, so I can sort things out," he sighed, taking a seat next to her.

He knew why he was there, and he knew how he found her. He was there for her, and he always knew where to find what he wanted. He didn't know why _exactly_ he was there, and he certainly didn't know why he wanted her, all he knew was that whatever it was was all around him, now he's here cause of her.

_Now I'm falling, I'm falling out cause of you. _

_Now I'm falling, deeper into you. _

"No, not like that," Hermione sighed, walking to the microwave and taking the metal pan out. "You'll kill us like that!"

"Oh, I told you this would be useless!" he growled, his usual Malfoy stubbornness showing through.

"You told me you would be able to do it without my help, and that I wasn't needed!" muttered Hermione aggressively. "Just take my plate, I'm not hungry…"

Hermione turned on her heel and shot into the living room, slumping into a ball as she lay upon the couch. Draco's head popped around the door as he looked onto her calmly. He whisked his head away, and shook it, tutting slightly under his breath. He knew he would fall any depth to be inside her, because of her he was suffering, because of her he nearly had a real friend.

_Time to pity myself; I can't let me cross the line for her._

_I'm not me when I dream, there's someone else in me. _

_That I fear cause of you. _

He was brought up without love and never really figured this out until one dreary evening when Hermione had promised to teach him to play a ridiculous game using rectangles of floppy card called "solitaire".

"No… NO! not like that!" she laughed, smiling kindly, filling him with something he was unfamiliar with.

"Then like what?" he growled stubbornly, sighing as he buried his head in his shoulder.

"Don't stress, Malfoy, there's no need to!" she sighed, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze.

"I'm a pathetic excuse for a man…" Draco murmured, gritting his teeth as he had mumbled it. "I'm so… disgusting…"

"don't pity yourself so much, your not pathetic, Malfoy, you just haven't grown out of the pathetic excuse of Malfoy-ness left in you…"

He couldn't just change for her, he couldn't. he would have to cross a long line of something invisible, a boundary he couldn't cross, not even for her.

_Now I'm falling, I'm falling out cause of you. _

_Now I'm falling, deeper into you. _

Hermione cautiously poked her head around the bedroom door, looking at him as he pulled of him top, mid-action he turned to her and gave her a questioning glare. She crept in, her body wrapped in a silk night-gown that clung to her every curve. He looked to her as she crawled into the bed, his eyebrows rising slightly.

"I'm scared of the night time, I don't like to be alone…" she mumbled sleepily. "I don't think I could bare another lonely night…"

Draco shook his head in awe, slipping into the bed next to her, making sure no slytherin skin should touch a Gryfindor's. Draco didn't like to think that way, but he always did, it was in his blood. He looked at her and felt him fall deeper into _him_. He wondered what his dreams would be haunted with tonight.

_I'm not me when I dream; I'm not me when I dream, anymore. _

_Because of you. _

_Now I'm falling, I'm falling out cause of you. _

_Now I'm falling, deeper into you._


	2. Chapter 2: Iris

A/N: the lyrics are Iris by Googoo dolls.

Song of the Heart's Embrace 

Chapter Two

Iris

And I'd give forever to touch you 

'_Cause I know that, you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Draco looked at Hermione's serene sleeping form and laughed to himself. She had a look of pure innocence across her face, making Draco feel pathetic. He considered waking her up, but then he wouldn't be able to hold her like this, touch her like this. Come what may, Draco knew that she felt something, something like he did. She was his light. She was the prize at the end of the track; she was the very air he breathed. He was dreading the fact that he may have to face the music and the dark lord in his dreams, so he took the time to hold her, to touch her, to feel her heavenly comfort, for just until she awoke.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

'_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

A dream.

Just a dream.

The kiss was just a dream, she knew that what she was feeling was a dream, and the tall boy there was not kissing her really. Not really.

Not real.

Hermione used to dream that she wasn't real, that her reality was indeed her dream, and her dreams were her real reality.

She knew as soon as the dream finished she would, inside of her, get a horrible feeling of emptiness, a yearning for that boy in her dream again.

A yearning.

A yearning for a face she couldn't remember.

All she knew about that dream was that there was a lingering of regret, pain, and most importantly betrayal, but she still didn't want it to end.

Whoever he was.

Whoever he might be.

He was hers. In the dreams, no one could touch them, they were safe, and he was there to protect her.

She was awake, but she didn't open her eyes.

Feeling.

Feeling him breath.

Imagining.

Imagining she could taste his kiss.

Feeling his body.

Listening to his breathing.

She didn't want this to end either.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that, they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Draco declined when Hermione offered to take him shopping. All he could imagine were all those horrible muggles staring at him. It happened even when he was dressed in their attire.

It was because he was haunted.

He was thin.

He was ill.

He even admitted it to himself now, that he was ill. He even admitted to himself that he was afraid that the muggles would cause him to break. Not even, she could understand.

That's what he thought.

He didn't _want_ to face up to the world, he didn't want them to see weak Draco Malfoy, even if they didn't know him.

No.

For now, only Hermione could see that, but sooner or later, she would _have_ to forget.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, poking her head around the door, her face impossible to read, "I'm leaving, I think you should come…"

"Piss off Mudblood," he spat, not daring to look her in the eye.

"Alright, Malfoy, don't expect anything from me anymore. You can stay here, but after that…" she paused, obviously thinking things through thoroughly. "After that you're out."

"Whatever," Malfoy mumbled, closing his eyes tightly.

If he closed his eyes, he couldn't see her.

If he closed his eyes, all he saw was her.

"At least be grateful," she laughed sarcastically.

"I'm a Malfoy," he said.

"What, do I now not know that?" she laughed in disbelief.

"I just want you to know who I am…"

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

Hermione left out the doors and Draco heard the door click closed. He was in pain.

He knew pain.

He knew how to make pain.

The trip to the bathroom was short and sweet. Finding something wasn't. The bathroom scissors were just right, he knew it. He stood and he stared at himself, cursing under his breath.

He felt pain.

He felt sharp blades trace his skin.

He felt good.

It felt good.

He almost couldn't believe the life that had unravelled before him.

He was strong.

He wasn't strong enough.

Warm, sticky tears stained his dirty face.

No physical pain could make him cry.

No words could make him cry.

No action against him could make him cry.

Only two people could.

One was him.

One was she.

He knew already that he couldn't fight this emotion.

This emotion was strong.

This emotion was powerful.

He knew he couldn't lie to himself about anything any longer, he could always tell the truth lingered.

He brought a hand to his stomach and wiped it across, feeling the glistening blood, swim in a dance across it. He looked at the blood and smirked.

His tongue danced across his hand.

His lips tasted his pain.

His pain was his lips, his tongue, his hand, his stomach.

No it wasn't.

He knew his pain lay inside his empty shell.

In a black organ that pumped the pain, he tasted.

His pain lay inside.

His pain lay in her.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that, they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_


	3. Chapter 3: the best thing

A/N: Song is The Best Thing by Savage Garden. This chapter is LONG! Enjoy…

Song of the Heart's Embrace

Chapter Three

The best thing

_Never want to fly_

_Never want to leave_

_Never want to say what you mean to me_

_Never want run_

_Frightened to believe_

_You're the best thing about me_

They were just sitting there, staring at the television, bodies close together, minds entwined. Draco looked to her and smirked slightly, looking away before she saw him exploring her face. He loved that she was always beautiful, even through at this moment she was a mess.

He was happy he had come.

She was happy he had come.

Draco knew deep inside why he was there.

Hermione didn't need to know why he was there.

They both knew, but wouldn't admit it, that they were the best things in each other's lives. The best things about each other.

They were both scared.

He was scared that he would have to leave.

She was scared that he would leave.

He was frightened of what he might loose if he never told her.

She was frightened of what might happen if she did tell him.

They both didn't want to believe any of it, because they knew something.

They knew something they didn't know.

Something that when the time was right would reveal itself in full.

_Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry_

_Stuck in a maze searching for a way to_

_Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me_

_You're so close where do you end where do I begin?_

"Malfoy?" she asked softly and he turned to look at her, a hint of a smile upon his face.

"Uhu?" he questioned, titling his head to let his orbs of silver stare into her eyes.

"Actually, never mind," she sighed, smiling as she blushed, she looked away embarrassed.

He looked to her and smiled kindly. He put an arm around her and pulled her close, his body shivering due the cold.

In many ways, neither have them let this be real; neither of them let it be truth.

_Always pushing and pulling_

_Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me_

_I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered_

_North of gravity head up in the stratosphere_

"Chop them into squares!" Hermione yelled from the stove, looking to see him rub his eyes. "NO! Don't rub your eyes, it will hurt more if you do that!"

Hermione came over to him and put her hand over his, guiding it through the motions.

"Like that," she smiled.

"I hate onions… why don't you get a house elf to do it?" Draco spat, shooting even glances at her.

"Whatever ferret…" she said carelessly, putting the pasta into the boiling water.

Without thinking, Draco enveloped his arms around her shoulder, resting his head in the crook of her neck, letting himself cry into the back of her shirt. She turned around and hugged him, his head bent down to rest on her chest as he cried extensively.

_You and I roller coater riding love_

_You're the centre of adrenaline_

_And I'm beginning to understand_

They stood two meters from each other, Hermione's chest rising as she panted heavily, her voice becoming more and more hoarse as she yelled at him. She wasn't crying because of him, she was crying about him, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to scream at him, but this would be to unreal if they didn't argue.

"You're a Mudblood! I don't even know why I'm here!" he screamed, frustration of a similar kind to hers striking his face.

"You're a death eater, god only knows why you're here!" she yelled back, her breathing heavy.

Too heavy.

She fell to the floor, clutching at her chest.

He froze, any anger escaping her. He hurriedly knelt next to her.

"Granger… are you ill?" he asked harshly.

"No…" she whispered, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, husky and shallow, like she was finding it increasingly hard.

"Then… I'm really confused, Granger!" he spat.

"I'm supposed to rest, that's what the doctor said…" she coughed, spluttering pathetically.

"Then you shall rest," he whispered, slipping an arm under her knees and under her back, lifting her up.

"Malfoy, this isn't necessary…" Hermione croaked.

He didn't listen.

He was stubborn.

After all, he was a Malfoy.

_Never want to fly_

_Never want to leave_

_Never want to say what you mean to me_

_Never want run_

_Frightened to believe_

He laid her on her bed and turned to leave, but she grasped his wrist. He frowned, lying next to her in silence. She breathed deeply, her eyelids heavy with exhaustion. Soon she was sleeping, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you ill, Granger?" he whispered, a type of worry he couldn't explain filling his voice.

He had soon fallen asleep.

Hermione awoke and stared at him, her body rested now. She thought that this must be unreal. She thought he couldn't possibly be staying with her by choice, have brought her up because she was ill. She was terrified to think it was a dream, and she never wanted him to leave her.

However, she could never say this to his face.

_You're the best thing about me_

_Walk on broken glass make my way through fire_

_These are things I would do for love_

Hermione new more about relationships than Draco did, however most people would argue it was the other way around.

Hermione could communicate.

Draco had very select social skills.

She sat next to him in front of the television and he put his arm around her.

"Draco?" said Hermione, and then her body froze. "I mean Malfoy, sorry wasn't thinking!"

"Yes, Hermione," he said, moving his head to her, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Change the channel…"

"WHAT?" he screamed completely outraged. "Why should I? I'm watching the stupid Welsh people kick a ball around, trying to stop the idiot Italian's from getting it!"

"I take it you support Wales," she sighed, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

_Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason_

_Up is down the impossible occurs each day_

_This intoxication thrills me_

_I only pray it doesn't kill me_

Hermione felt her covers peel away from her and she opened her eyes. A hand slithered over her hip and across her stomach, a warm cheek nuzzling into her nape.

He knew she knew he was there.

She knew he knew she was awake.

But they let it go, because it meant nothing.

It meant comfort that came free of hurt.

It meant they could sleep.

Draco knew she was lonely, just afraid to admit it.

Hermione knew he was lonely, and more than happy to show it, but only in darkness.

Only in darkness.

Because if you can't see them, they can't see you.

_Never want to fly_

_Never want to leave_

_Never want to say what you mean to me_

_Never want run_

_Frightened to believe_

Hermione sat in between Draco's legs, reading a book, bringing it close to her eyes. Draco absentmindedly stroked her hair as he read the daily prophet, sighing or tutting every other sentence.

"Hermione?" he questioned.

"Yes?" she replied, putting her book down for a second.

"What do you think of this? _Gringotts bank is considering setting up a policy so that any death eater's fortune will be transferred to a worthier person, given to charity or a family of which that death eater owes_, blah blah blah…" Draco said, obviously thinking the rest of the article was rubbish.

"I don't have opinions on economy or death eaters, especially not together!" Hermione sighed.

"So much for my fortune," Draco spat aggressively.

"Can I read my book now?"

"Piss off Mudblood!"

_You're the best thing about me_

_You're the centre of adrenaline_

_And I'm beginning to understand_

_You could be the best thing about me_

Draco came into the kitchen and began to stir the sauce for the rice. Hermione turned around in shock at this and smiled. She looked at his back and at his lanky frame, resisting the urge to grasps his bum.

"Stop staring," he spat, making her look away embarrassed.

_Never want to fly_

_Never want to leave_

_Never want to say what you mean to me_

_Never want run_

_Frightened to believe_

Hermione hugged him tightly, having fallen asleep during the film. She hadn't managed to relax as much for a long time, and she felt so good, like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her doctor would be really happy, but not happy enough to agree with Draco living with her. They were worst enemies; it wasn't the safest of ideas.

Her doctor wouldn't understand that she was scared that he was the best thing.

She was scared of loosing that.

She was scared of loosing him.

_You're the best thing about me_

_You could be the best thing about me_

_What if you're the best thing about me?_


	4. Chapter 4: Hear You Me

A/N: Song is Hear you me by Jimmy Eat World. Shorter chapter this time, sorry! Enjoy and review please…

Song of the heart's Embrace

Chapter Four

Hear you me

There's no one in town I know 

_You gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_I thought I might get one more chance_

There were many reasons that he had come to Hermione, many reasons.

Reasons he would never ever tell.

She wanted to know them, but couldn't.

She wanted him to come, and he did.

They walked outside of the doctors and Hermione began to shake.

"Are you alright, Mudblood?" Draco asked his hand grasped in hers.

"I'm just slightly nervous… thank you for coming with me," she murmured.

"No, really it's alright… are you ready?" he asked, smiling briefly as she nodded.

Without reason he kissed her lightly on the forehead before they entered, a simple meaningless kiss that meant a lot.

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have the chance._

Doctor Wood was really unimpressed at what Hermione had to say.

"So your worst enemy is staying with you?" he asked, pacing the room and not daring to look at Draco.

"Look, Oliver, it's hard to explain, but I think we both need someone!" Hermione muttered.

Oliver Wood looked at Hermione and sighed. She was different, that much was true. She was half-healed. He looked at Draco and they shared a look, with meaning and none. He wanted to thank Draco right there, but he knew he couldn't he was proud of Hermione's improvement and she was lucky, whatever it was they were giving each other, it was working.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

Hermione had fallen asleep on Draco again, and he sat tracing her face. It was true he hated her, but at the same time, he couldn't hate her, no matter how hard he tried. He kissed her lips gently as she slept, as a kind of thank you, because they were friends. And for once, he wanted to sleep; he wanted to escape into a place where he was vulnerable.

_So, What would you think of me now,_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have the chance._

Hermione awoke and looked at Draco, his delicate sleeping form. She blushed, and pushed back his hair, filling her mind with sinful thoughts, fantasies that made her laugh. A smirk played on his lips and she withdrew he mind, the smirk reminding her that he was there.

Malfoy was within.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

"Hermione!" shouted Draco, staring at the bath as it overflowed.

Hermione ran in and swore loudly, turning the tap off and cursing under her breath as she emptied part of the bath.

She turned to him and gasped.

Her eyes fell upon the scabs on his stomach.

She brought a hand to it and he winced as she traced them.

"Please don't," she whispered, resting her head on his chest. "Please, Draco, don't hurt yourself…"

"It doesn't hurt…" he sighed.

"Please, Draco, you're all I have!" Hermione gasped.

Draco frowned, realising she was being truthful.

_May angels lead you in_

_May angels lead you in_

Hermione couldn't begin to explain just how empty she was, how scared she felt, feeling she couldn't loose Draco, if he carried on like that, she wouldn't be able to cope.

Draco had been really shocked at her reaction to his cuts. Why would she care?

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big,_

_Go wouldn't let it live_

Draco held her close as they watched the film, letting Hermione burry her head in his shoulder as she cried. He knew it wasn't the film she cried about. Believe it or not, she had been through worse than many and nearly all characters in movies. He knew she was kind, gentle, and sensitive and he accepted that in some ways. As the film ended, he turned it off. Hermione was very close to being asleep and so Draco rocked her, humming gently.

"Draco?" she questioned.

"It's alright, I'm here, just go to sleep," he said, kissing her forehead gently.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

Dreams are always nice.

Hermione cherished hers, because he was still singing to her, holding her, protecting her. He was her knight.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

He looked down at her face and thought of only angels, her angelic glow warming him through. At this moment, he really couldn't hate her, not right now anyway, he had to protect her.

_May angels lead you in_


	5. Chapter 5: Wherever you will go

A/N: Song: Wherever you will go Artist: The Calling. This chapter was done whilst listening to the song, so I hope it reflects the mood of the song!

Song of the Heart's Embrace 

Chapter Five

Wherever you will go

_So lately, I've been wonderin'_

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

Draco looked at Hermione and sighed, she was holding his hand tightly as she picked out bread from the shelf. Draco didn't particularly mind that people were looking at them, it was just the way the men looked at Hermione, slightly hungry. So, Draco decided he would make sure that they backed off, and back off they did, as soon as they saw Draco whisper into Hermione's ear, pushing her hair back delicately, making it look intimate.

Hermione was aware Draco was very uncomfortable with the whole arrangement, and this made her respect him even more. He was in a muggle supermarket, something he would detest, and just so, she didn't have to face it on her own.

He looked at her and thoughts filled his mind, what would happen when he left, would someone else replace him, would someone else whisper into her ear to stop the other men from looking?

He had noticed how her face brightened when she wasn't alone, when he was with her. He liked how despite how much they hated each other, they also loved each other, it was odd, and something neither of them would ever admit to the other. When he left, _if_ he left, he told himself, she would need someone there for her, and he didn't like to think whom.

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It should fall upon us all_

_And between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it one your own_

"Draco?" Hermione asked, aware Draco was getting attention from the female shoppers.

"Yes, Hermione?" he replied, looking to her.

"Can you reach that can?" Hermione said, pointing to the top one.

He reached to it, still holding her hand, pressing his chest to her shoulder as he did so. Hermione blushed as he handed it to her, looking straight into her eyes. He kissed the top of her head, surprising her slightly, before noticing that many men had averted their gaze at this show of affection.

She realised just how much she was helping him, and smiled to herself, letting him hold the basket.

"What would you do without me?" he laughed, reaching for the other can she had pointed out.

"I don't know," she whispered, not thinking he had heard, but he had, and he had smiled.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Hermione rested her head on his chest whilst they sat on the train, her eyes resting. He stroked her hair gently, holding the shopping protectively.

"If you're not careful you'll fall in love with the shopping," Hermione giggled gently.

"Huh?" he said, not understanding what on earth she could mean.

"You're holding it like it's precious!" she laughed gently.

"It is..."

"And why is that, Mr Malfoy?" she said, laughing.

"I did the shopping myself…"

"What? Did I not help?" Hermione sighed playfully, sitting up straight.

However, Draco did not hear the humour in her voice.

"What? For goodness sake, you take it!" he spat, shoving it onto her lap.

"I was joking, Malfoy…" she sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh," he said, and then he laughed slightly, "you do realise we just fought over the shopping…"

Simultaneously both of them burst into uncontrollable laughter. Hermione leant back onto his shoulder and let out one last giggle, smiling as he laced his arm around her shoulders and neck.

_And maybe, I'll find out _

_The way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

Hermione watched as Draco came out of the bathroom connected to her room, his hair dripping, and his scarred torso shining with moisture. He yawned slightly, his eyes skimmed over Hermione, taking a second look at her as she lay on her back, left leg crossed over the other as she looked at the ceiling, her hands laced under her head, a serene look upon her face as she smiled timidly at him. He laughed slightly and she blushed at his carelessness.

Draco sat on the other side of the bed and slipped on some tracksuit-bottoms, using his towel to attempt to dry his hair. A soft hand landed on his shoulder, and he turned to see Hermione kneeling behind him. He relaxed as she took the towel and began to gently rub his hair with it.

"It's like babysitting," she laughed, and this time he recognised the joking tone in his voice.

"No, I think it's more like a married couple," Draco humoured, leaning back against Hermione's stomach.

He felt Hermione's body tense and he thought he had said wrong, and then she pulled the towel away and kissed him cheek gently before peeling back the covers and slipping into her side of the bed.

They both knew that the other needed guiding.

They both knew they were the only ones that could guide the other.

They both knew they were at the darkest points of their lives, despite everything else they had been through so far.

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_Well I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

The second shopping trip was not as successful. Draco had got lost in the bag section of the large multi-storey shop, not quite sure where Hermione was. He had quickly got bored, deciding he didn't particularly need a suitcase any time soon. He sat down on the edge of a display of turquoise suitcases with black stars on them and watched the muggles pass, deciding in his head what would become of them.

_That one will cheat on that girl._

_That man flirting with the shop assistant will end up in a dead end job._

_That girl is going to get food poisoning soon._

_That man in gay._

_That man is going to ask the gay one out… see, I was right._

"Hello?" came a voice; he looked up at a pretty girl, his voice extremely blank. "Can you help me? I need to know where the front desk is…"

"I don't know…" Draco grumbled, looking away.

He was slightly annoyed when she sat next to him.

"That's not good, I need to find my boyfriend…" she sighed and Draco looked at her disappointed face. " My phone ran out of battery…"

"Hermione has a phone…"

"Who?"

"Oh! Sorry, ignore me, it's the girl I came here with, but I lost her!" Draco mumbled, realising that he had no idea if he would find her.

"Does she have slightly bushy brown hair, medium height, a kind face, likes books?" asked the girl thoughtfully.

"Yes! Do you know where she is?" asked Draco, his voice desperate.

"I might, follow me," the girl led him to an escalator, and then up it and across the floor to a corner of bookshelves.

Sitting amongst the displays was Hermione, face filled with worry, as if she was debating to move or not.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Draco, rushing to her.

Hermione looked up and her face broke into a smile.

"Draco!" she grinned, letting him hug her warmly.

"Thank you!" said Draco, turning to the girl who was smiling at the couple.

"You two must have been going out a long time!" she laughed, winking at Hermione.

"Oh no! We're not going out!" Hermione blushed, pushing her hair back as she laughed nervously.

"Oh really?" the girl looked surprised.

"Oh, Hermione! Can she use your phone?" asked Draco, his eyes pleading.

"I don't see why not… here," Hermione passed it to the girl who immediately punched in a number. "Look, Draco, let's make a pact, the next time we realise we have lost the other, you stay still, and I'll find you!"

"Sounds good!" he laughed, grasping her hand as if to clarify he didn't want to loose her.

"It's just as well someone was there to guide you back to me!" Hermione laughed slowly.

"Thank you, Hermione," the girl said, handing the phone back. "My boyfriend is going to meet me here, so thanks!"

Hermione led Draco away, glad she had found him.

She just hoped that the next time this happened there would be someone there to guide one of them back.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Draco had persisted on following Hermione into the changing room.

"But Draco…" Hermione said, blushing, and looking down.

"What if I get lost again!" he yelled, making people look.

"Okay! Okay! You can come in…" she sighed, taking his hand in her free one.

Draco smirked, making Hermione shudder. Had she really let him get his way?

_Runaway with my heart _

_Runaway with my hope_

_Runaway with my love_

She couldn't help but think whenever he looked elsewhere that something was tugging at her chest. Yet, he always turned back to her, as if nothing else could interest him.

He felt as though she wanted him not to follow, and he felt that if he didn't go wherever she did, he would loose her, she would runaway with his newly found liking for her, make him a laughing stock, but at the same time he knew she would never make him look a fool on purpose.

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart and your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all time_

Lying in the bed next to her that night, he wished never to leave her.

He didn't think he _loved_ her, but he definitely needed her.

He needed her to feel the same though

He wrapped him arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest.

She smiled at this, knowing he couldn't see, knowing he thought she was fast asleep.

She wanted to stay like this with him until he was so sick of her he tore his body from hers.

They both knew, that only the other could help them to go on.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Draco awoke; aware Hermione was not lying next to him. He frowned, feeling slightly cold.

He realised her nightdress was folded neatly on the chair, her make-up still out. He slid out of bed, his feet grazing the carpet, before they rested on it permanently. The fact she had put make-up on, meant she had gone somewhere without him.

Maybe she didn't need him.

Yes.

She no longer had a use for him.

No longer had a use for Draco Malfoy.

She no longer needed him.

He no longer needed to stay.

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Hermione read the note as she shook her head.

"No," she whispered, not wishing to believe it.

She grabbed her coat and headed out of the door, hoping to find him before it was too late. If only she had written a note to explain that, she was visiting Harry.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's all right, I know you don't need me anymore, but that's okay._


	6. Chapter 6: November Rain

A/N: This song is November Rain by Guns 'n' Roses. Guns 'n' Roses are very sacred so I apologise if no one likes what I did with this song in the chapter.

**This chapter is slightly graphic (well compared to normal standards!) towards the end of the chapter, so please don't say I didn't warn you, if you are in England then it is rated 15, if this means nothing to you, it's rated teenager (age 16+).**

Thanks to BabyGirlEmma, my1-and-only, and Schermione for faving this fic!

And my dear Schermione! What can I say: "Awww! Thankies! This chap is dedicated especially to you! My loyal fan! Bows"

And to CandyCandice: "How about more emo-ness? Jokes, as I said before emos cannot help but be emo! Hehe."

See, I look as if I'm full of myself don't I? Maybe I am… nah I'm not!

Thanks be to CandyCandice, Setsuna-chan09 for reviewing! Wipes a tear from her eye they mean a lot to me.

If I missed someone out many sorrys and a thousand apologies.

Please review this next chapter

Thank you

X

Song of the Heart's Embrace

Chapter Six

November Rain

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same?_

'_cause nothin' lasts forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November Rain_

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's all right, I know you don't need me anymore, but that's okay._

_I had a wonderful time, thank you._

_I just hope you don't regret that we were together for that time. I won't._

_Thanks, Hermione, I mean Granger. _

_Look after yourself._

_I'd have gone with you, if you were mine._

_You were never mine._

_Draco Malfoy x_

He should have waited for her and told her this himself, he regretted that much. He had thought that inside her chocolate orbs he had seen a deeper feeling for him, trying to get out. Yet, he couldn't tell her that he had felt the same way. He really didn't think she felt the same way. He didn't think he could face it if she didn't want to be his friend, he really didn't think he could deal with that pain.

Maybe, just maybe he would forget her, maybe his heart would turn back to the cold, friendless Malfoy he truly was.

That didn't mean he wanted it that way.

Hermione was tired of looking for him, she wasn't sure where he had gone, or where to look. Hermione had looked everywhere in diagon alley and was becoming horribly impatient.

_Where are you, you Slytherin bastard?_

It was true; she still hated his very guts.

It was also true that she desperately needed to find him.

Where could he be?

Hermione went through the places he could be.

Knockturn Alley- no, that was shut off for maintenance by the ministry.

How about the quidditch shop- no, she'd checked there.

Gringotts- no, she didn't think Draco would hide with the goblins, she knew how much he hated them.

The three broomsticks- no, she'd checked there.

Hogsmeade- no, going there would be pointless.

The supermarket- no, he hated that more that herself. That thought made Hermione laugh slightly.

She knew where he was.

She knew he'd be there, he just had to be.

_We've been through this such a long, long time  
Just trying to kill the pain  
but lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
walking away  
if we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
all mine_

She almost ran to the book section of the multi-storey shop. He sat looking at a book, apparently interested. Hermione knew he wasn't, until she saw the title. She had told him that was her favourite, he had listened, and he was reading it. Hermione didn't want to interrupt him, so she stood back watching him intently as he examined the book and read passionately. He was really into the book, and he looked away, reaching a hand into his pocket, pulling out a fiver. He looked at the back and frowned at the price, knowing he had just under the price.

Hermione took this as her cue. She walked to him, putting a pound onto the front of the book on his lap. He looked up and his eyes widened. He didn't know how to respond, so he let her sit down next to him, as he looked at his nails.

"Would you care to explain?" she whispered, letting him take his time.

But he didn't reply, he sat there picking at his nails and staring at his lap.

"I'm confused, Malfoy, are we friends? Are you hinting that you don't want to be? Are you walking away today? Which one of us is letting go?" Hermione sighed, a tear trickling down her face, her features scrunched together in confusion.

Draco could still not reply properly, he could only reach across to her hand and lace his own in it. Hermione laughed slightly, throwing herself onto him. He hugged her back tightly, burying his head in her neck.

So if you want to love me Then darlin' don't refrain 

_Or I'll just end up walking_

_In the cold November rain_

Draco held her close to him as they lay on the bed. Hermione was still fully clothed, but was heavily asleep. Draco wanted to undress her right there and then, show her how deep his friendship for her went. He restrained from this though, because however much he denied it, he really was just there to be friends.

Do you need some time… on your own 

_Do you need some time… all alone_

_Everybody needs some time…_

_On their own_

_Don't you know you need some time… all alone_

Draco was fast asleep in the bed and Hermione was busy making food in the kitchen. She paused her chopping and sighed. She put the knife down and made for the bathroom, she started the run the water and then she slipped off her clothes, dipping her toe into the water before elegantly slipping into the bathtub. She actually liked the sensation of having personal time all to herself; she liked to relax, to be on her own, all alone.

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_But if you could heal a broken heart_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

Ron didn't take it well when Hermione finally admitted that Draco was staying with her. In fact Hermione was scared of his reaction and wasn't sure she could deal with it. She left as soon as she could, completely broken. She entered her bedroom as she returned home and Draco looked up from the bed, noticing how she looked ready to kill.

"You just saw Ron…" Draco said, searching for the expression on her face, the moment that would tell him all he need to know about her emotions.

"Is it that obvious?" she growled, pulling her jumper off.

Draco realised that her expression was, an empty emotion, a broken feeling, and an open suggestion, vulnerable, at the moment she pulled her sleeves off.

"Hermione? Are you feeling okay?" Draco sighed and she looked to him, a broad grin across her face, like she was expecting him to ask her again.

"I'm going for a bath…" she said, Draco quickly got off the bed and grabbed her wrist.

He pulled her into a hug, a hug that she appreciated and kissed the top of her head, letting her go. She nodded to him and retreated into the bathroom.

Sometimes I need some time… on my own 

_Everybody needs some time…on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time… all alone_

She was alone.

Just now, not forever.

He was alone.

Just now, not forever.

She was smiling as she hummed, not quite sure why she was happy as she smoothed the bar of silky soap across her skin.

He lay fast asleep; a smile lingering across his slightly parted lips, his breathing steady and peaceful.

They like to be on their own.

They liked to be on their own especially when they knew the other was just in the next room.

_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain _

_I know that you can love me _

_When there's no one left to blame _

Hermione came into her room, rubbing her hair with a towel, a large one wrapped around her body loosely. Her eyes fell on his sleeping form and she felt a warm sensation tingle her chest. She put down the towel she had used on her hair and approached him, lying down next to his sleeping form; she rested her head on the pillow, her chin brushing his forehead. She reached to his head and ran a hand through his silken hair, closing her eyes as she let the wonder of this consciousness lull her to sleep. She slept, her right arm wrapped around his head, the left hand laced through his hair, resting on his jawbone and cheek, a smile teasing his lips.

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way _

_'Cause nothing lasts forever _

_Even cold November rain _

He awoke in the shadows of the room and panicked slightly at the feeling of someone touching him. He sat up abruptly and heard the soft feminine moan as the being was stirred, thankfully still asleep. Draco looked down at her and blushed uncontrollably.

Hermione's towel had slipped down, her breasts completely bare; the only thing not visible was the area where her pelvic bone started to where it ended, serving as some kind of decency. Draco stared in trance at her beautiful body, at her rounded breasts and her generous hips.

Lust overtook him and he trailed a finger from her navel to just below her breast. Knowing she was still fast asleep, he trailed a finger across her nipple, kissing the other softly, making her back arch slightly. He kissed her repeatedly in this fashion, trailing his finger over that breast again and again.

He knew that once this hate for each other was over they would love each other.

He would love her.

He would love her in exactly that way.

Hermione knew full well what he was doing, and she was giving him every reason to carry on, she arched her back, even moaned slightly, and at one point had put her hand onto his shoulder, before digging her nails in slightly. However, she made sure he knew her to be asleep.

Why would she want this to end?

Why would she want to carry on hating him?

Why did this end? Why did she still hate him?

Oh, yes, it was because she was Granger and he was Malfoy.

But still, they needed somebody.

And they only one they needed was the other.

_Don't ya think that you need somebody _

_Don't ya think that you need someone _

_Everybody needs someone _

_You're not the only one _

_You're not the only one _

A/N: Okay slightly perverted Malfoy, but then again in some ways Hermione let him do this. Hope you enjoyed, please review and trust me, this is about as graphic as I'm planning on doing, but who knows? I don't plan on writing any more scenes of such a sexual nature in the next chapters, as far as I'm concerned I won't need to, so I apologise for if/when I do.

Thanks and please review.


	7. Chapter 7:Come Clean

A/N: This is chapter seven! Yay! This song is Come Clean by Hilary Duff.

**Parts are slightly graphic, but only where necessary.**

Song of the Heart's Embrace

Chapter Seven

Come Clean

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_Was no lie_

_I defy_

Hermione awoke, felling his warm arms wrapped around her, covering her bare breasts, she gasped a feeling of need and snuggled into his chest, arching her back slightly. He thought she was asleep and so, he peeled his arm from her, feeling her nipples erect as he did so. He trailed his hand across them both one last time, biting his bottom lip in annoyance. He needed a shower to relieve his tension.

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

Draco stood still, letting the water fall down, trickling down his chest into his navel and through his hair and down his back. Draco didn't bother to move the hair from his eyes as it slid sloppily down, dripping frequently from each strand. He shook his hair like a dog, but gave up.

He hated her so much, yet he didn't want anything but her.

He must be going mad.

Hermione poured a drink into a glass and drank from it deeply and steadily. She finished the glass and went to fill it with water, instead she cupped her hands and threw them under the steady trickle before splashing it onto her face.

She wiped her face with her sleeve and shook her head. She folded her arms across her chest as if in remembrance of the confusion that had reigned the previous night. She walked to the fridge and opened it, still keeping one arm across her chest. She pulled out the butter and put it on a plate, setting it on the table. She placed two plates next to one another and set two knives to them. With a long pause, she put the toaster on.

She took a breath, clearing her head, that sort of thing and walked to her bathroom, slipping the door open, only to be confronted by a completely naked Draco, attempting to dry his hair. She sighed and entered the room, she took the towel from him and rubbed at his hair.

"It's alright, I didn't look," she said as he wrapped a towel around his waist, but she smiled knowing he had believed her pathetic lie. "I've put some toast on, so if you get dressed you can come join me…" she said, finishing to dry his hair and folding her arms across her chest.

He nodded to her and ran a hand through his nearly dry hair, smiling pathetically at her.

Hermione walked back into the kitchen and sighed as she heard a knock at the front door, after hurriedly putting the toast on the plates she walked through the front room to the front door and opened it, guilt flooding over her.

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

She felt like screaming at them to leave, she didn't want them here, she only wanted him.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed, wrapping her warm arms around Hermione in a friendly hug.

Hermione couldn't stay mad long.

"Hermione!" said Harry, kissing her cheek before hugging her tightly.

"Sorry, if we've intruded… we haven't have we?" asked Ginny.

"Well not much, we were just about to eat…"

"We?" Harry questioned.

That could only mean one thing.

Hermione had been wrong about Ron, he hadn't rushed to tell them, but this meant she had to.

"Hermione? Is there someone there?" asked the other half of the we.

"It's a man?" asked Ginny, winking at Harry, making Hermione wince, which Harry saw.

"It's just Harry and Ginny," Hermione sighed loudly to him.

"I'll take my food to the room then?" the voice said, and she heard the sound of cutlery against crockery.

"No, Draco, you stay there, I need some food anyway. How about a drink?" Hermione asked the shocked faces calmly.

_I'm shedding_

_Shedding every colour_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth_

_Beneath my skin_

Ginny and Harry watched as their best friend sat calmly next to the youngest Malfoy. Harry was searching Draco's gestures, his body language, trying to find a pigment of truth beneath his pale, secretive skin. Hermione had stopped blushing and she was sipping her coffee calmly.

"Why's he here again?" asked Ginny through gritted teeth.

"He can hear you, Ginny," Hermione said, placing the toast between her teeth. "He's got nowhere else to stay."

"And you let him stay here why?" Ginny said, shocked that the girl in front of her- former head girl, former enemy of the Slytherin she sat next to.

"Because she has a heart," said Draco, speaking for the first time and shocking Harry with his warm, calm voice.

"Everyone has a heart Malfoy, and I wasn't talking to you…" Ginny growled.

"You're all my guests and I want you to get on…" Hermione said, noticing how silent Harry had been.

She could tell in Harry's eyes that he was thinking, and she knew it was one of those rare moments where Harry Potter actually though before he spoke.

"I think we know Malfoy's not going to hurt Hermione, Ginny, he did fight for us against his father remember?" Harry said and Hermione smiled, nodding a small thank you.

Ginny didn't take this well, she frowned, shaking her head and refusing to acknowledge the "intruder".

"Will you be staying for lunch?" asked Hermione kindly, lacing her hand in Draco's under the table and squeezing it hard, to which he realised that this must be infuriating her a lot.

_'Cause different_

_Doesn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Then always staying in_

_Feel the wind_

At lunchtime they went out to eat, Hermione had chosen to eat in a small muggle restaurant near the leaky cauldron. Hermione had expected someone to protest happy when no one did.

However, Ginny found it odd that Draco had merely nodded when they suggest they eat at a _muggle_ restaurant. Harry realised that this bothered Ginny more than it did Draco.

Just to stir things up Harry sat next to Draco and opposite Hermione at the restaurant, making it impossible for Ginny to ignore Draco.

"So you two aren't _together_ are you?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Oh No!" Hermione exclaimed laughing gently.

"If I'm not mistaken we still hate each other…" Draco murmured.

"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed, although if someone had asked she wouldn't be able to deny that that statement had hurt, Draco would have agreed with her, and Harry saw this.

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

Draco pulled Hermione to him as they lay calmly in the bed, Hermione had her head resting gently on Draco's bare chest. She was breathing rather unsteadily and Draco knew something was wrong.

"Hermione, what is it?" he stated gently.

"I must be going mad…" she mumbled.

"Why's that?" he yawned.

"I'm starting to not hate you…" she said, holding her breath.

She jumped as he started to laugh.

"I only said that before because Potter and Weasel were there… I don't hate you that much Hermione, but I think we both know it will take a long time to rid that hate…" Draco said slowly.

Hermione pulled herself up slightly and very gently kissed him half on the cheek, half on the lips, then she turned around, his arm around and she very discretely moved so that his arm rested across her breasts.

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Hermione's dream that night filled her with guilt.

_Draco wrapped his arms around her body, whispering into her ear, his breath warm and clammy against her neck. He had slowly undone her top, slipping his hand across her breaths and his fingers pounded a rhythm across her nipples, his hips grinding on hers, making her scream with delight. Then he slipped her hand down his trousers and she stroked him over and over, filling herself with pleasure, and then he had brought that pleasure to her, thrusting the pleasure into her, making her scream as his tongue danced across her nipples._

This dream had awoken her in a cold sweat, her whole body shaking, she looked at the seemingly innocent face of Draco, his arm still draped loosely across her now erect nipples. Hermione slipped out of the bed and to the bathroom, before she could even look at the state of confusion she was in, she had to bend over into the toilet and empty her nervous stomach.

Draco had heard this and rushed into the bathroom, wide-awake now. His face was overridden by confusion and worry as he knelt by her and pulled her to his chest, rocking her back and forth.

_I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming clean_

"Draco?" Hermione questioned, looking at him as she licked her lips.

"Yes?" he replied, looking up from a book, his eyes penetrating into hers, like in her dream.

"Actually never mind," Hermione said standing up. "However, while I'm up do you want a drink?"

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

Draco had awoken in the night to relieve his own dream in the bathroom. He had even had a quick shower to clean himself.

When he saw realise Hermione was acting nervous around him, he though maybe she had been awake, but then he realised, she couldn't have been, because she had been moaning herself, like a bad dream.

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Hermione leant against the fridge as she brought out the milk, wanting to scream.

"Malfoy!" she shouted.

"Yes, Granger?" he answered in the exact same cold tone she had used.

"Do you want sugar?"

she hated him so much, how could she ever have believed she liked him. She was a Mudblood, he was Draco Malfoy, like it was in first year, like it was back at the beginning.

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

A/N: I apologise if anyone found the graphic parts offensive, but you can probably tell they were necessary, however I hope I didn't go overboard, but the next chapter shouldn't be graphic.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: I hate Everything about you

A/N: Song: (I Hate) Everything About You Artist: Three Days Grace.

I have actually never heard this song, but I stumbled across it and knew it was perfect, so here it is!

At the point where the lyrics point out keeping roommates awake, I have used this "sigh and scream we make" as nothing sexual I am afraid, because that just won't work.

Song of the Heart's Embrace

Chapter Eight

(I Hate) Everything About You

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Hermione had screamed at him, shouted, swore loudly.

Draco had growled, he had punched things, he had thrown things at her, swore loudly.

Hermione lay on her bed; thankful he had gone to the couch to sleep. She knew he wouldn't go again, she just knew it, because he knew she was all he had.

Draco slept surprisingly well on the sofa and vowed that Hermione's bed was cursed with dirty dreams. He still felt like he wanted more from her, but he didn't miss the bed, or miss lying next to her.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

The arguments got worse every day, they got phone calls from neighbours to ask if they were alright, a policeman even called in once to see if things were alright, each time Draco and Hermione had just answered the same thing;

"We're just going through a rough patch, family problems."

With that explanation, they had gone, only sometimes to come back again. Hermione even got a call from a lawyer about whether they needed help deciding who was going to keep what.

"We're not married!" Hermione had shouted down the phone. "We're not even together! What on earth do we need a lawyer for?"

Draco had tried not to laugh, but hadn't succeeded and this only caused another fight.

_  
Only when I stop to think about it_

Hermione was in the shower, which meant they wouldn't be fighting for at least two more hours. She thought deeply about the situation and didn't even notice the salty droplets trickle down her face in warm trails.

Draco took this opportunity to think about it also, not realising that he had left a mark in the cushion where his nails had torn into the fabric.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

The conclusion was the same both ways.

They hated each other.

They genuinely wanted to gut each other.

They hated each other and didn't know why they loved each other.

They didn't even know they loved each other.

It was confusing them so much they were fighting.

However, anyone would be confused when they realised the one person they hated the most turned out to be the one they loved the most.

_  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

They were still fighting still vowing to hurt the other in painful ways, but they didn't mean it, not really. Yes they lay awake and thanked the heavens that the other wasn't there, but they felt. They felt for the other deeply.

_  
Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

But the conclusion really wasn't enough, they hated each other and loved each other, but there wasn't a way to bridge them together.

The conclusion, they had to rest on one of them.

The easiest to rest on; hate.

_  
Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

"Hermione?" asked Draco, his face popping around the doorframe.

Hermione had smiled at the use of her first name and they knew everything was all right again, well almost all right, they still knew.

The still knew that the other felt the same way.

They still knew that they would never be able to talk it through together.

"Can I come back to the bed?" Draco questioned, his face soft and neutral.

"No…" Hermione had murmured, making Draco from darkly, "but you can come back to _our_ bed."

They were friends.

No more than that.

They were friends that hated each other.

No more than that.

They were enemies in love.

No more than that.

They were people who only felt the love, never acted upon it.

No more than that.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

"Draco?" Hermione whispered as they lay in bed.

He looked over to her and grunted in reply. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked over him, her hair tickling his cheek gently.

"I hate everything about you…" she said, her face completely blank.

"I hate everything about you…" he replied, as if it were obvious.

"Why do I love you?" she growled and his eyebrows shot up, disappearing into his hairline.

"Why do I love you?" he replied and she frowned.

"Fair enough… _I _think it's because we're the same you and me…"

"Hardly…"

"Hear me out, unless you want to fight…"

"Is that a threat, Granger?"

"I'm serious, Draco… I think we love each other because we know each other, we feel the same way, well we know why we hate each other…"

"Because you're a Mudblood…"

"Fucking hell!" Hermione yelled, the covers flying off.

"Well it's true!"

"Well you're a death eater!" Hermione growled aggressively – not to mention pathetically -, her heart beating faster.

Hermione aggressively rolled onto her side. Draco smirked, wrapping his arm around her tightly.

"Fuck off," she growled aggressively.

"We hate each other because we're Granger and Malfoy, we love each other because we're Draco and Hermione, does that answer your question?" he purred, making a shiver travel up her spine.

It did.

It made sense.

They hated each other because in their school days Malfoy had to hate the Mudblood Granger and Hermione had to hate the pureblood death eater's son Malfoy.

They loved each other because they had finally learnt the other's first name, not literally, but the had learnt what made people want to call them by their first name, what made people want to be with them.

Now that is a love-hate relationship.

_  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

However, one question lay unanswered and that was the bridge;

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

A/N: I hate short chapters… I hope you liked it, please review. I am officially clarifying that there will be a total of ten chapters, the next is called Used Me. and it is not the name of the song, because the name frankly would have suggested Draco was cheating.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Used Me

A/N: for the sake of this chapter, I haven't used the song title! I wonder why. So, the song is Adrienne by The Calling. The chapter however is called Used Me, and I have also shortened the song, because I didn't feel the need to have the chorus over and over. I should have changed the song to Hermione, let's see:

_Hermione, I thought I knew you_

_Once again, you used me, used me_

_Hermione, I should have left you_

_Long before you used me, used me up_

_Spent my money, drove my car_

That's why I didn't change it, see? It's because it sounds crap that way! Just doesn't work.

**Again this chapter may include sexual reference, sorry. Also, all sexual references had double meanings, like he wanted to pleasure her deep inside, means both sexual and to put her mind at rest.**

The Song of the Heart's Embrace

Chapter Nine

Used Me

_I've been thinking about you, my love_

_And all the crazy things that you put me through_

Draco sat at the end of the bed, waiting for Hermione to get back for her _date_. Draco swore if he saw this man he would tear him to shreds, tear him apart. But then again, he didn't know, maybe he would tear her apart.

Damn, he knew now.

He knew he loved her.

How could he hate something so beautiful and stunning and… he realised that his hands were shaking and he curled up small on the bed, closing his eyes so he couldn't see the make up she had used to impress her date.

The make up was still out.

She was still out.

That didn't mean she was still eating.

Draco couldn't take much more; he tore into the bathroom and looked around frantically.

It was official, Draco Lucius Malfoy, head boy, Slytherin, son of Lucius Malfoy- faithful servant of you-know-who -, arch enemy of Harry Potter boy-who-lived, and godson and teacher's pet of the potion's master Severus Snape- head of Slytherin and the murderer of Albus Dumbledore, kind, caring Albus Dumbledore-, had gone mad, and nobody would have guessed it would be because he was in love with Hermione Jane Granger, head girl, Gryffindor, best friend of Harry Potter Boy-who-lived, saviour of the world, the-one-who-defeated-he-who-must-not-be-named.

Draco took a pair of scissors from the sick and plunged it through his skin, dragging it across his torso.

_Now I'm coming around, Throwing it back to you_

_Were you thinking of me when you kissed him_

_Could you taste me when you licked his skin_

Draco sat shaking, again at the end of the bed. He had his wand ready.

Ready to hurt her.

No.

Ready to hurt himself.

He wanted her to see how far she had driven him, how far to the end he was, clinging to the only hope, the only hope that was her, the only hope that he thought that night had slipped away.

He closed his eyes, imagining the begging look on her face for him to stop and then the rejection, he couldn't face that, but then again he couldn't face leaving her, leaving the one person who hadn't turned him away, the one person who had admitted to loving him.

_All the while I showered you with trust and promises_

_What I'm needing now is some sweet revenge_

_To get back all that I lost then_

Hermione faked a laugh at her date's joke, holding back a yawn. She looked at his handsome features, but couldn't find a trace there.

That's right.

She was looking for a trace of Draco.

_But he's not Draco;_ she had tried to tell herself, because she was ruining her chance of any enjoyment of this date. _No, he's not Draco, that's why I'm not enjoying myself!_

Hermione yawned and her date just stared at her, she stared back. The date was over.

Draco looked to the time, every few seconds he would check it.

Maybe he should find someone, and then she'd know what it feels like.

He needed her under him, he needed her body bare against his, he need a delicate kiss that in it's own way said those three words over and over.

_I gave you all I had to give, but I could never reach you_

_Adrienne, I thought I knew you_

The sad thing was that he had tried, but he had been too scared, stopping just before he reached her.

She liked her date, but not in that way.

"I'll walk you home, Hermione, don't worry?" he grinned kindly.

"It's not that I don't," she said, her face scrunching up as she tried to apologise.

"It's alright, Hermione, no need to worry, just can you tell me why?" he sighed, although he still smiled.

"Well, I just realised, when we were eating, that I, I'm in love with someone, desperately, passionately in love with someone, so much as I ache when he's not with me, I mean tonight is the first time that I can remember not being with him, being able to see him, or talk to him…" Hermione stopped, realising she had been blabbering. "At least I think I love him, I might just not be used to him not being there…" Hermione laughed and her date smiled kindly at her, a twinkle of knowing in his eye.

_Once again, you used me, used me _

_Adrienne, I should have left you _

_Long before you used me, Used me up _

_Spent my money, drove my car _

He thought of how he had touched her that time, touched her over and over with his lips to her nipple. He thought of how he knew she was awake and how he had kept pleasing her, wanting to please her deeper, inside her. He closed his eyes and imagined her soft skin, the feeling of her pleasure under his lips, the feeling of her arching her back, thrusting her breasts upward to him.

She had used him.

She had liked it and used him.

She had used the fact that he had pleasured her, thinking she was asleep and she hadn't even given anything back.

Hermione was dreading seeing him.

He had used her.

He was staying because he had nowhere else to go.

They had used each other.

Used each other to end the pain of loneliness.

_I treated you like a shining star _

_But in my sky all burnt out you are _

That pleasure he had given her, the pleasure he wanted to give again was his way of making her feel special. There were other ways he had done this, but he couldn't really explain. He made her feel special, even if it was only to him, but it was to someone and someone counts.

She made him feel special as well, made him feel like he could have a friend, that he wasn't just the Slytherin prince, the son of a death-eater, that he was Draco, no more, no less, that he was someone she wanted to be friends with.

But know he didn't think that of her.

She had chosen not to love him.

She had chosen not to make him care.

She had chosen not to help him, to make him not love her.

At least this is what he was lead to believe.

_And I'll have the last laugh, when I see you walking with _

_some other guy _

_'Cause I know you're gone end up all alone _

Draco heard laughter from outside; he peeked out of the window and saw Hermione standing with her date, smiling broadly. Before Hermione took out her key, she kissed him on the cheek.

What did a kiss on the cheek mean?

Did it mean come in?

Did it mean I hope we can do this again sometime?

Did it mean, I'd ask you in if it weren't the first date?

Draco didn't want to know, he pulled himself away, to the bed, unaware that he was staining his surroundings with the blood on his chest.

The blood she had caused him to shed.

Or so he thought.

Hermione tried to open the door, but found that her hands were shaking.

"It will be fine, Hermione, there is no need to be so darn nervous!" he laughed, turning the key for her. "He's your roommate right?"

"Yes, but there's another thing…"

"And what may that be?"

"We hate each other!"

"Let me get this straight, you hate each other, but you're in love with him?" her date laughed.

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled fondly, smiling faintly.

"This is one fucked up love story, Hermione!" he laughed, smiling at her warmly. "Good luck, and email me to tell me how it goes!"

"Don't worry, I will email you," Hermione said once she had opened the door.

_So take these words, some good advice _

_All you've done gonna come back twice _

What did that mean? Draco thought darkly, unaware tears were streaking his face. Hermione had gone into the kitchen, pouring herself a drink. She was humming, and Draco tried to block the sound of her honey voice from his ears.

"You up, Draco?" she questioned, having caught sight of the light on in the bedroom.

"Yeah," he answered dryly, his hands limp, handing from his wrists as he leant his elbows on his knees, his back arched elegantly.

"Good, I need to talk to you…" she practically sang.

She wants me out. He thought venomously.

"What about?" he croaked.

"The awful date I had…" she had entered the bathroom.

_You never cared how much it hurt, I really need to tell you _

_What I'm needing now's some sweet revenge _

"Draco it's blood…" she said slowly, her voice slow and low.

"Yes," Draco whispered, not thinking she heard.

Draco heard sobbing from in the bathroom, but he daren't move, he daren't rush to her, no matter how much he yearned for it. The sobbing became louder and he felt his own tears fall.

Hermione came into the bedroom, blood on her knees and hands, obviously having fallen to the floor. She looked to Draco and was paralysed with fear.

"Draco?" she mumbled, her body completely still.

"Hermione…" he purred fondly, making her smile, an almost giggle.

"Draco, you said, I said…" she broke down into tears, dropping the scissors he had used.

He knew exactly what she meant by this, he knew exactly.

He couldn't see her cry, he just couldn't bare it.

He could either turn away or…

_To get back all that I lost then _

_I gave you all that I had to give, but I could never reach you _

A/N: Duh duh duh! CLIFFHANGER! Okay so maybe not…

Would you hate me if I told you I had this written before I put up number six? And would you kill me if I said I had numbers six, seven, eight, and nine finished before even six was up? Also, I am starting ten, the last chapter, right now.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Bring Me To LIfe, final Chap

A/N: the song is Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.

This is the last chapter, the concluding chapter, the one that tells all, well it concludes I that is! And again, you will realise with this chapter I have shorted the song, cut out the chorus in a bit I think.

Let's just say this chapter is for Schermione!

Song of The Heart's Embrace

Chapter Ten

Bring Me to Life

_how can you see into my eyes_

_like open doors._

He approached her crying form and grasped her by the shoulders, making her wince slightly. He cupped her chin between his index finger and thumb, tilting it upwards. He stared into her eyes for a long time, feeling an invisible thread of their undying love form a bridge between them. His glittering orbs stared into her chocolate wonders and he smiled so widely.

"Draco?" she whispered, and he held her close, the blood from his chest soaking into her shirt, but she couldn't care less.

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb._

Hermione dug her nails into his back as she embraced him. He had to lean down, but that didn't bother him, he smelt her hair, taking in her smell, the smell he had been lying with, having to hold back the urge to take away.

He pulled her away and stared again, before gently pressing his lips against hers.

Their first real kiss.

A bloody kiss.

But a real kiss.

His tongue stroked her bottom lip and she parted her lips, joining in the slow dance of his song. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms wrapped under her arms and around her back. The kiss was long, sweet, deep.

Hermione refused to pull away; she kissed him deeper, running her hands through his hair.

_without a soul_

_my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home._

When Hermione finally did part from him, he was grinning madly, a blush tinting his blooded face. She put a hand to his cheek and slid it across his jawbone, pulling him back to her. He kissed her faster this time, smiling under it as she moaned slightly. He parted from her and laced his hand in hers. She looked into his face, searching for an emotion.

"I love you," he purred, smirking.

_wake me up._

_wake me up inside._

Hermione realised.

She realised that she loved the smirk.

She loved the purr that made her tingle, made her lust sinfully.

She realised she loved the Malfoy she hated inside.

She realised that his hand was tightly entwined in hers, like he meant every action.

He stepped forward and combed his free hand into her hair, kissing along her jawbone and up to the edge of her jawbone, just under her ear. She tilted her head back as if to clarify the pleasure this gave her. He then kissed her ear, nibbling it gently, her hands slipping down his back.

_I can't wake up._

_wake me up inside._

Hermione pulled away from him teasingly. She walked to the bed and slipped her shoes off, throwing them to the side. She knelt on the bed, staring at him with her lusting eyes. She smiled widely as he crawled over the bed to her, bringing her body to his; he kissed her, slightly aggressively, nibbling slightly on her tongue.

_save me._

_call my name and save me from the dark._

She pulled away, urging him to deepen this feeling.

"Draco…" she gasped, as he kissed down her neck unexpectedly, ripping off her shirt and kissing down her chest to her breasts.

Hermione pulled her body to him, still kneeling to him. He parted her legs, bringing his body between them, pushing her down onto the bed.

"Hermione!" he purred, bringing his lips to her breasts as he carefully peeled away her bra.

She gasped, thrusting her chest upwards. He gently set a rhythm of his tongue as it danced across her erect nipples. Impatiently Hermione tugged Draco's buckle, shocking him and making him bite her, to which she screamed in pleasure. He slipped down her skirt and her underwear, stroking her hips soothingly, making it tickle. Hermione pushed up, her naked body straddling him as she undid his jeans and slipped them away, grinning to see he was wearing no boxers.

_wake me up._

_bid my blood to run._

He pushed her down and thrust his hips to hers as she screamed in delight. He grinned, kissing her neck as he did so. Hermione suddenly did something unexpected, she pushed Draco's torso away and began kissing his bloody chest, the one that had rubbed the red liquid onto her own. She reached his nipples and licked the playfully, his salty blood filling her mouth. She licked more of the blood and he grasped her chin, kissing her deeply, their tongues dancing to the same beat as their hips.

_I can't wake up._

_before I come undone._

Hermione screamed louder and louder, before they parted. Hermione snuggled into Draco's gooey chest, her hair tangled in the crimson life source.

"I love you, Draco," she smiled, letting him wrap a strong arm around her.

"I'll never hate you again," he purred and she pulled his naked body to her own.

"Never?"

"Never ever," he soothed, kissing her sweaty forehead.

"That's not possible," she whispered and he laughed.

It's true they would always hate each other.

_save me._

_save me from the nothing I've become._

Draco eyed his beauty as she drifted into sleep. He pulled her close to him.

She was his.

He was hers.

At least they didn't have to fake anything at the supermarket any more, or the clothes store, or the newsagents, or the cafes. Draco kissed her neck gently, stroking her hair gently, before he too fell asleep.

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me._

Hermione awoke, turning around to smile at him.

He was gone.

She sat up straight hurriedly, finding only his shirt on the floor.

She put his shirt on and rushed out of the room to the living room.

He wasn't there either.

She panicked.

She almost cried.

It was the smell of burning that assured her.

She never would have thought in a million years that the smell of burning would make her feel good about anything.

"Hermione! I made toast!" he exclaimed, and then he saw the look on her face.

"You can't just leave me!" she growled and he laughed, ignoring her reluctance, he kissed her deeply.

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life._

She collapsed in the kiss, kissing him back with such vigour, he lost balance, and they ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Who shall we tell?" Hermione sighed, kissing his forehead as he cradled her, a fond smirk upon his face.

_bring me to life._

_I've been living a lie_

_there's nothing inside._

Harry and Ginny took the news very differently. Harry merely congratulated his best friend, happy to see her smile so freely. Harry shook Draco's hand warmly and they nodded to each other, as if it were a wordless spell to erase the past.

Ginny however.

"Take the curse off!" she yelled, pointing her wand at Draco's heart.

"Slow down there Weasley…" Draco said nervously, aware she would curse him the moment he tried to get his wand.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Hermione, catching Ginny off guard. "Expelliarmus!"

Ginny's wand shot to the other side of the room, making Hermione grin madly.

"It's the imperius curse!" Ginny accused, pointing her finger at Draco as if that would help.

"That's it I willingly made love to him, and then he decided to…"

"Too much info, Hermione," winced Harry, making Draco smirk, wrapping his arms around his beauty, and nuzzling her neck.

_bring me to life._

_frozen inside without your touch,_

_without your love, darling._

Doctor Wood smiled nervously after the news was told to him.

"So your telling me you're now with you arch-enemy?" Oliver murmured.

"Yes!" Hermione grinned, letting Draco nibble on her ear.

"How exactly did you?"

"It was one hell of a heterosexual night of hot, sweaty, bloody – don't ask- sex!" Draco exclaimed, shocking even Hermione. "I'm sorry, I was proud of it!" he mumbled embarrassedly.

"You do realise that was Hermione's virginity, don't you?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, fucking hell, Oliver!" Hermione growled, shaking her head.

"Well then, in that case it was one hell of a heterosexual night of joint-virgin hot, sweaty, bloody –again don't ask- sex! I was a virgin too you see!" he added the last bit as if in afterthought, making Hermione giggle.

"Well then, as long as this makes you happy, Hermione," said Doctor Oliver Wood, smiling slowly.

"Later, we can have some real sex, none of that virgin stuff this time, eh?" purred Draco into Hermione's ear, pulling her close to him, making a shiver travel up her spine like always.

"Please Malfoy, that is hardly appropriate!" Oliver squeaked, having heard more than he wanted to.

Draco went bright red, making Hermione laugh, although she stopped as Draco kissed her, making Oliver roll his eyes and shake his head.

_only you are the life among the dead._

Ron.

Ron wouldn't speak to her, but who cared about Ron, eh?

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am writing a letter to tell you that I love you and that I have only gone up to the shops to get some coffee, I feel we tired ourselves out last night and if we want a repeat of that we will need to be awake._

_I love you._

_Draco_

_Xxxx_

_P.s. rawr (for last night- said like a tiger)_

Hermione put the letter back on the pillow and laughed slightly.

Last night was tiring, but so is love.

_all of this sight_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark_

_but you were there in front of me_

Hermione cradled the child in her arms, kissing the girl's forehead softly.

"What will you be calling the baby girl?" asked the midwife.

"Jane," said Draco instantly.

"I was going to say Narcissa," said Hermione grumpily.

"Fine, Jane Narcissa Granger," Draco smiled, stroking his daughter's head.

"No, Jane Narcissa Malfoy, parents Draco Lucius and Hermione Jane Malfoy… it's about time I took your name isn't it?" asked Hermione and Draco smiled, he brought out his wand and magicked up the papers.

Hermione eagerly signed them swirling her writing elegantly. Draco cupped his wife's chin and kissed her lips lovingly, the same smirk on his lips.

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems._

_I've got to open my eyes to everything._

Hermione awoke as someone jumped up and down on the bed.

"Ah…" grumbled Draco, making her laugh.

"Daddy! Mummy!" the voice screamed.

Hermione sat up to look her daughter in the face. Her eleven-year-old daughter sat next to her father and hugged him tightly, her blonde hair and brown eyes contrasting.

"Mummy?" a small voice questioned.

Hermione turned to Luke and picked him up softly, cuddling her five-year-old to her chest. Draco laced his hand in hers and kissed her cheek to wake her before ruffling his son's curly brown hair.

"First day of school!" exclaimed Jane and Draco swore loudly, making Luke giggle, a smirk playing across his lips as a twinkle emerged in his silver eyes.

"Hogwarts express," murmured Hermione, wiping what appeared to be chocolate from Luke's face. "Draco why has Lucius got chocolate around his mouth?"

"Luke was feeling ill, he had a bad dream last night, so I gave him some honeyduke's to make him feel better…" Draco smiled.

"Mummy?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke?" Hermione said, looking down at her son.

"I love you," he said, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, and you as well Jane," Hermione smiled.

"Daddy?" Luke drawled.

"No you may not go to Hogwart's, you're too young!" Draco snapped back, getting a very sour look from his son.

_without a thought_

_without a voice_

_without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something wrong._

Hermione arrived at the station, a very grumpy looking Luke approaching her, with what appeared to be the youngest Potter attached to his arm.

"Hello Lilly!" smiled Hermione, and the twelve-year-old rushed to her, hugging her.

"Where's dad?" growled Luke, his brown hair tousled slightly.

"What have you two been up to?" asked Hermione, smirking slightly.

"Nothing!" said Luke suddenly, a little too suddenly, going bright red.

"Way to go, son!" said Draco, whacking his twelve-year-old son on the back.

"That's a good idea, where're my parents?" asked Lilly, brushing her hair behind her ear, the redness standing out against her green eyes.

"No! Sirius!" giggled Jane as they came off the train.

The eldest Potter kissed Jane fondly, his dark black hair, glasses and bright eyes, resembling much of his father, however the freckles truly were Weasley's. Three more Potters got off the train, followed by the Weasley clan.

Ron ran up with Luna and hugged their children one by one. Molly junior, the youngest, first year, friends with Lilly and Luke. Arthur junior, second year. Fred and George junior: third year, and friends with Remus Potter. Hermes: fourth year, and friends with Rubeus Potter. Harriet: sixth year, and friends with Jane Malfoy and Sirius Potter. Last of all came James Potter, seventh year.

James approached Harriet Weasley and scooped her up, making her jump.

"Bless," said Harry, laughing widely. "I wish I had been that confident…"

"Trust me, you were confident enough," smirked Malfoy.

_Bring me to life._

_bring me to life._

Hermione snuggled into her husband, her eyes closing.

Her life was perfect; she had two perfect kids, both mad for two perfect Potters.

She had a perfect husband who loved her.

Even the noise of all the kids in the garden was perfect.

_I've been living a lie_

_there's nothing inside._

Draco growled at the sound, not wanting to wake up his Hermione.

"I love you," he purred into her ear and then smirked as she mouthed it sleepily back to him

It was shocking how much they could love someone, when they hated them so much… or was it the other way round?

Whatever is was, it was the real meaning of a Love-Hate relationship, the ultimate oxymoron.

_bring me to life_

_**The End**_

A/N: yay fluff! Wooo! Mwa ha ha ha ha!

I just realised I HAVE to do a sequel now, I named the entire kids god damn it! There were thirteen people to name! Have pity upon me people.

There will be a sequel about the kids… I know I'll start it now, even though it's 1:30 in the morning.

Please review.

Yes this is over, I nearly cried when I had to finish it.


End file.
